Weihnachten
by Lyonessheart
Summary: Weihnachten ist nichts besonderes, oder?


DISCLAIMER: The Guys are NOT mine, although I wanted them for Christmas!

Rating: PG 13 really harmless just a kiss

Warning: This is Slash, dont like it? Well then LEAVE!! The rest this is my Christmas Present for you.

PS: Mein Deutsch ist grauslig nach 5 Monaten nur Englisch also verzeiht mir die Tippfehler bitte.

Widmung: An Deadraconis, weil sie die beste kleine Schwester ist die man sich wünschen kann. Ich hab dich GAAAANZ Doll lieb Little-One. HUGS

WEIHNACHTEN

Als du die Augen aufschlägst wird dir bewusst dass irgendetwas anders ist als sonst. Du kannst den Finger nicht darauf legen und das irritiert dich. Das Gefühl das heute ein Tag ist an den du dich erinnern solltest begleitet dich unter die Dusche. Es bleibt auch dann bei dir als du deine Kleidung zusammenstellst und dich wieder einmal im Stillen darüber wunderst das schwarz dich im Gegensatz zu allen anderen blonden Menschen nicht bleich wirken lässt, sondern dir einen regelrechten inneren Glanz verleiht.

Dich hat mehr als einer als überirdisch schön bezeichnet, doch du hast nie wirklich verstanden was sie damit meinten.

Während du dein langes silberfarbenes Haar mit geübten Handgriffen bändigst fliegen deine Gedanken nur für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks zurück zu Haar das die Farbe der Mitternacht hat und sich jeglicher Art von Ordnung entziehen konnte. So kurz ist dieser Augenblick das dir nicht einmal richtig bewusst wird woran du denkst bevor er wieder verflogen ist.

Du gehst mit gemessenen Schritten durch die Flure eines Hauses das viel zu gross für einen allein ist und dennoch nicht gross genug um sich vor den Erinnerungen zu flüchten.

Als du die Türe zu deinem Studierzimmer öffnest quietscht sie in den Angeln und du hast das Gefühl, dass eine andere Hand über deiner liegt und ein graues Paar Augen so sehr wie deines, dich still dafür schilt das du Haus deiner Vorfahren so sehr vernachlässigst, aber da er nie wieder zurückkommen wird, ist es dir egal. So vieles ist dir in letzter Zeit egal.

Du sitzt an deinem Schreibtisch als dir ein Geräusch verrät das deine Bedienung dir das Frühstück und die Zeitung gebracht hast. Ohne die Augen zu heben bedankst du dich und drehst dich zum Fenster herum. Es schneit, die Welt ist eingehüllt in einen weissen Mantel, eine sanfte Ruhe über kommt dich und die Ahnung eines Lächelns huscht über dein Gesicht.

Als dein Blick auf das Datum fällt legt sich ein Schatten über deine Züge der dir nicht bewusst ist, und jetzt weißt du auch warum dieser Tag sich so seltsam angelassen hat. Es ist schon wieder ein Jahr vorbei und wieder ist dieser Tag gekommen von dem du noch nie verstanden hast was ihn für andere so besonders macht.

Es ist Weihnachten.

Solange du denken kannst hast du versucht zu verstehen, was genau das ist Weihnachten und warum die meisten Menschen mit fröhlichen Gesichtern herumlaufen. Denn für dich ist auch der Heiligabend nur ein weiterer Tag im Kalender.

In den letzten zwei Jahren hast du verzweifelt versucht Weihnachten einen Sinn zu geben Und du erinnerst dich an 1000 leere Worte, die es nie geschafft haben dieses tiefe Loch in deiner Brust auszufüllen, aber alles was dir gelungen ist, ist die Rekreation der Gesellschaftlichen Unterhaltung. in denen deine Eltern Experten waren.

Du hast gedacht dass wenn du dieses Fest mit einem lauten Ball und vielen Menschen feierst, genau wie deine Eltern es getan haben würdest du diesen Worten die tief in deiner Seele widerhallen einen Sinn geben können. „Weihnachten hat nichts mit Feiern und Geschenken zu tun, Weihnachten hat seinen eigenen Sinn, wer weiss vielleicht findest auch du ihn einmal."

Du hast versagt.

Du erinnerst sich an fragende Kinderaugen denen es nicht vergönnt wurde zu begreifen was Wehnachten wirklich symbolisiert

Du hast nie verstanden was genau die Wärme in den Augen der anderen Menschen um dich herum zu bedeuten hatte.

Es ist so warm in diesem Zimmer und doch umfängt dich eine Kälte, die du trotzt den Feuern in allen Kaminen nie völlig abschütteln konntest.

Als dich diese Kälte wieder einholt, stehst du abrupt auf und gehst in die Stallungen und dein Lieblingshengst schnaubt leise als du dich an ihn drückst, deine Blonden Haare ein krasser Gegensatz zu seinem pechschwarzen Fell.

Midnight hast du ihn getauft als du ihn gesehen hast und seine geschmeidigen Muskeln zwischen deinen Schenkeln sind das Einzige was dich wieder zur Ruhe kommen lassen kann.

Du lässt ihm die Zügel schiessen und denkst an vergangene Weihnachtsfeste. An Worte die du ausgespieen hast darauf gezielt zu verletzten

**Flashback**

„_Wie schlecht müssen sich diejenigen fühlen, die Zuhause nicht willkommen sind" Und dabei warst du derjenige der sich elend ohne Ende fühlte, verloren in der endlosen Ausdehnung des Manors und seiner grellen Dekoration. Du hast dich oft einsam gefühlt aber dieses Fest der Liebe hat es immer übertroffen, das laute Lachen, die betrunkenen Menschen, die sich eigentlich hassten und dem Anstand halber einander zutranken._

_Er hat es immer gewusst. Hat es dir nie ins Gesicht gesagt, aber damals im sechsten Schuljahr als deine Eltern auf einmal nicht mehr das waren was sie immer gewesen waren. Als du auf einmal damit konfrontiert warst das du Weihnachten nicht nach Hause fahren würdest, und du es nicht über dich bringen konntest irgendetwas anderes als Erleichterung zu fühlen, da hat er dich nur angeschaut und es gewusst._

_Du hast die Abende nicht in der grossen Halle verbracht, hast die Schulgründe durchstreift bis du oben auf dem höchsten Turm gelandet bist, hast die Heilige Nacht damit verbracht den Schnee anzustarren und irgendwann haben sich zwei warme Arme um deine Taille geschlossen und du viel zu müde und ausgelaugt hast dich in die Umarmung fallen gelassen. Heute schüttelst du den Kopf über deine Naivität, damals war diese Umarmung alles was dich zusammengehalten hat._

_Dein Kopf hat perfekt in die Halsbeuge deines Schutzengels gepasst, und in dieser einen Umarmung hat sich deine Welt verändert._

_Am nächsten Morgen bist du aufgewacht in eine warme Decke eingewickelt und einen Zettel neben dir. „Weihnachten ist ein Fest der Liebe und der Neuanfänge. Ich liebe dich. Gez. Dein Engel_

**Flashback Ende**

Irgendwie war es danach so einfach sich mit Dumbeldore zu treffen und Serverus davon zu überzeugen, dass du auf der feindlichen Seite der Kampfstellung mehr nutze bist. Er hat es nie gemocht aber er hat es verstanden. Das letzte Weihnachten im Krieg hat er dir das grösste Geschenk gemacht was es gibt und du hast ihm bis heute noch nicht verziehen, dass er dir das Leben gerettet hat.

Du hast die Anhöhe erreicht von der aus du alle Besitztümer der Malfoys sehen kannst. Es schneit noch immer und du fühlst dich genauso müde und allein wie damals vor 5 Jahren. Du brauchst keinen Spiegel um zu wissen, dass du wesentlich älter aussiehst als 22 aber es ist dir fast egal.

Als sich zwei warme Arme um deine schmale Taille schliessen und du dich an eine warme Brust gezogen fühlst, füllt dich ein Gefühl von Kopf bis Fuss und auf einmal begreifst du warum gerade dieses Fest so unglaublich wichtig ist. Er ist zurück, warum und weshalb ist egal. Er ist da nur das zählt und du lässt dich fallen.

Eine leise Stimme flüstert in dein Ohr „Fröhliche Weihnachten" Du brauchst dich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen dass er hinter dir steht und dass Tränen in seinen grünen Augen stehen. Du weißt dass er noch immer fast 15 cm grösser ist als du denn dein Kopf liegt an seiner Halsbeuge, genauso wie damals noch genauso perfekt. Seine Stimme klingt rau und sinnlich und seine Umarmung sagt dir deutlich was du so verzweifelt gesucht hast.

Du sagst kein Wort als du dich aus seiner Umarmung löst und dich zu ihm drehst, deine Augen streifen über den einen Menschen der dich immer verstanden hat, egal wie sehr du auch dagegen gekämpft hast. Als du zu den grossen grünen Augen kommst, die wie du geahnt hast in Tränen schwimmen, überkommt dich der Wunsch diese Tränen zu trockenen.

Und genau das tust du dann auch. Deine Lippen legen sich auf seine, und auch wenn du dich auch ein bisschen recken musst, so kommt er dir entgegen und küsst dich genauso sanft wie du es immer gewollt hast. Auch wenn du niemals zugeben würdest das es genau das ist wonach du solange gesucht hast.

Und endlich bist du Zuhause angekommen.

Okay, schlecht gut? Macht mir die Freude und reviewt Pretty Please


End file.
